Gallery:The Doonkelberry Imperative
When Mom is out of Doonkelberries for her famous Doonkelberry pie, the boys set out to find some for her. Meanwhile, Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz find themselves across the ocean as Doofenshmirtz returns home to renew his Drusselsteinian driver’s license. Back in Danville, Candace is convinced she has discovered the answer to her busting problem. Read the full summary... Perry's Signature Perry signature.jpg Adventure in Drusselstein 325a - What's for Dinner.jpg 325a - Berry Impressed.jpg 325a - Using the Internet.jpg 325a - Whatcha Doin.jpg 325a - Her First Patch.jpg 325a - We're Ready.jpg 325a - Warping Space-Time.jpg 325a - Danville Left, Drusselstein Right.jpg 325a - Warped World.jpg 325a - The Trebuchet.jpg 325a - Launched.jpg 325a - Arriving in Drusselstein.jpg 325a - Zengle's Fruit Stand.jpg 325a - The Shaft.jpg 325a - The Country of Drusselstein.jpg 325a - Powered by Rabbits.jpg 325a - The Shaft Turns.jpg 325a - Sharpening Tools.jpg 325a - Washing Clothes.jpg 325a - Powering Blenders.jpg 325a - Powering Blenders a Lot.jpg 325a - Squeezing Out Juice.jpg 325a - Powering Distribution Factories.jpg 325a - The Mighty Bunny.jpg 325a - Inefficient Power Source.jpg 325a - Goat Power.jpg 325a - At a Standstill.jpg 325a - Fighting Townspeople.jpg 325a - Daily Protests.jpg 325a - Left vs Right.jpg 325a - We Have a Solution.jpg 325a - Sawing the Shaft.jpg 325a - Beyond Our Science.jpg 325a - Situation Resolved.jpg 325a - For a Job Well Done.jpg 325a - Ready to Go Home.jpg 325a - Phineas and Ferb Day.jpg 325a - Stuffed.jpg 325a - Overcast.jpg 325a - Oops! Allow Me.jpg Disappearing Objects and Scientific Investigation 325a - Skeptical About it.jpg 325a - Asking for an Answer.jpg 325a - Life Sciences.jpg 325a - Candace Has an Idea.jpg 325a - Tristate Public Library.jpg 325a - Looking for a Book.jpg 325a - Sha!.jpg 325a - Random Encounter.jpg 325a - It's All Science-y.jpg 325a - Books and Inators.jpg 325a - Disappearing Items.jpg 325a - Shattered Monitor.jpg 325a - Oblivious Searching.jpg 325a - Telescope.jpg 325a - Target in Sight.jpg 325a - Trebuchet Located.jpg 325a - Unbelievable.jpg 325a - Gonna Get Busted.jpg 325a - Accidental Press.jpg 325a - Inator Activated.jpg 325a - It's Right There.jpg 325a - Glowing Trebuchet.jpg 325a - Nothing There.jpg Candace is unaware she pressed the fire button.jpg Candace realized what Linda said.jpg What do you mean, "nothing"?.jpg 325a - Target Lost.jpg 325a - How Can This Happen.jpg Candace failed once more.jpg Candace goes home.jpg 325a - Forget It.jpg 325a - No Idea What Happened.jpg Doofenshmirtz's Driving Trouble 325a - Mail Call.jpg 325a - Package for Perry.jpg 325a - What's Inside.jpg 325a - Video Letter.jpg 325a - Perry Flabbergasted.jpg 325a - Rockenhosen.jpg 325a - Self-Destructing Letter.jpg 325a - Explosive Packaging.jpg 325a - Off to Drusselstein.jpg 325a - Drusselstein DMV.jpg 325a - Drusselstein DMV Area.jpg 325a - Guess Who.jpg 325a - Rocking the Rockenhosen.jpg 325a - Renewing My License.jpg 325a - Doof's License.jpg 325a - Can't Believe I'm Doing This.jpg 325a - Sheep Can Drive Too.jpg 325a - DMV Worker.jpg 325a - Say it Ain't So.jpg 325a - Scared of What's to Come.jpg 325a - Hold my Hand.jpg 325a - Start of the Gauntlet.jpg 325a - I Feel Safer With You Here.jpg 325a - Ready for the Test.jpg 325a - Proceed with the Test.jpg 325a - Ram Ready.jpg 325a - Jump Start.jpg 325a - Back to Danville.jpg 325a - Car Launch.jpg 325a - Splash.jpg "Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz" 325a - Turn.jpg|"Turn!" 325a - Yield.jpg|"Yield!" 325a - Halt.jpg|"Halt!" 325a - Scary Driving.jpg|"If you fail, you'll know who's at fault" 325a - Missed the Goats.jpg|"Avoid vehicular assault" 325a - Upside-Down Driving.jpg|"As you're doing the Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz" 325a - Over the Hills.jpg 325a - Gas.jpg|"Gas!" 325a - Shift.jpg|"Shift! 325a - Brake.jpg|"Brake!" 325a - Drinking Coffee.jpg|"Drinking coffee's..." 325a - Spilled Coffee.jpg|"...a big mistake" 325a - Nearing the Ramp.jpg|"Try not to plunge...." 325a - Boat Bouncing.jpg|"...into the lake" 325a - Irate Citizen.jpg|"When you're doing the Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz" 325a - Curved Road.jpg| 325a - Texting.jpg|"Use two hands when you steer her" Phone Call.jpg 325a - Object in Mirror.jpg|"Then check in the mirror" 325a - Closer Than it Appears.jpg|"What you may be nearer" 325a - Angry Horn.jpg|"Don't lay on the horn!" 325a - Traffic Guard.jpg|"See the traffic cop bossing" 325a - Pedestrian Crossing.jpg|"Pedestrians crossing" 325a - Driving While Flossing.jpg|"Never drive when you're flossing" 325a - Head-on.jpg|"You'll wish you weren't born!" 325a - Belt Safety.jpg|"Belt yourself" 325a - Last Will and Testament.jpg|"Only way to protect your health" 325a - Drusselstein Road.jpg|"Leave your friends all your hard-earned wealth" 325a - Drusselstein Tunnel.jpg|"If you croak when boldy embarking" 325a - Into the Tunnel.jpg 325a - Parallel Parking Failure.jpg|"And parallel parking" 325a - Taking a Test.jpg|"And acing the written" 325a - Look Out for That Kitten.jpg|"Look out for that kitten!" 325a - Flying Kitty.jpg 325a - Saved Kitten.jpg 325a - Down the Mountain.jpg|"No time for high-fiving" 325a - Road Out.jpg 325a - Drusselstein Landscape.jpg|"You're barely surviving" 325a - Test Finished.jpg|"The dangerous Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz!" 325a - That Wasn't So Bad.jpg|"I think I did okay..." To return to the "The Doonkelberry Imperative" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries